Red vs Blue: Maine's Despair
by GreenEarthEagle
Summary: Set between Reconstruction and Recreation. Maine is wounded, mentally and physically. But can he put his anger for Washington behind him?...Of couse not.


For months, they had filled his head. He had certainly grown used to them, always talking, overwhelming his own thoughts, and guiding his actions. He had shared in their dreams, their greatest desire: To find and join The Alpha. It was why he hadn t resisted Sigma with all his being. And last month, he had accomplished just that. The Alpha had gone within his mind itself, and he suddenly felt strangely at peace, as all the AI within his mind having a kind of, hushed silence in the presence of the Alpha.

And then it had all been, literally, blown away.

Agent Maine, or better known as The Meta, growled quietly. That fool Washington had activated the blasted emergency EMP, and had blown the AI in his head, Sigma, Delta, even the Alpha, to nothingness. He had lost the one thing that had any purpose in his life the power he had once held. Of couse, Maine was still physically built like a tank; he had been that way ever since he became a solider. But without the AI, Maine had lost the ability to indefinitely power his equipment. And now, he was something else.

He was alone. Completely alone.

Maine had grown used to the voices in his head. But without them, he felt empty. After the loss of the AI, he had broken out of Command s base, killing any soldiers that had the lack of brains to get in his way. He ran, for three days on end, until he came to a small shack, in a great forest. And he had hidden there, for a whole month. Maine growled again, louder this time. His throat burned. It always burned, ever since that mission, back in the days when he was partnered with Washington

Ignoring the pain in his throat, Maine growled once more. Washington! Everything was his fault! If it hadn't been for Washington, he d be able to speak. If it wasn't for Washington, he'd still be in possession of The Alpha. It was all Washington's fault! He was so wrapped up in his inner rage, that he didn't hear the footsteps outside. The footsteps, so light, as if he was sneaking towards the shack With a great noise, the door came crashing down. Maine squinted, the sudden light forcing him to. That figure, that silhouette, it looked so familiar, almost as if was indeed...

Washington!

Maine leapt upwards, hands reaching for Washington's neck. It's was almost as if the gods had delivered Washington to him. Washington, apparently ready for his attack, dived out of the way, and shot three bullets into Maine's left arm. They easily broke through the armour. Maine growled deep in his throat.  
>"Looks like your armours getting weak, Maine... when was the last time you took it off?" Washington whispered. Maine, still enraged, swung his uninjured right arm at Washington, who jumped back to the wall.<p>

"Come on, Maine, didn t your mother tell you not to play with your food? Why don t you stop time? Or go invisible? Why don't you?" Washington was, ironically, playing with Maine, who couldn't use his equipment without the aid of an AI or two. Maine roared, leaping towards Washington, wanting to tear, wanting to kill.

"What if I could get you a new AI?" Maine stopped dead in his tracks. Washington smiled behind his helmet. This was the way he'd get Maine to help him. Maine lowered his arms, his body language showing he was allowing Washington to speak. Okay, Maine, he is the deal. I've been in prison the last couple of weeks, due to the incident at Command. To clear my name, I need the Epsilon-Unit back. But, I probably can't do it alone. So, that's where you come in. If you agree to help me, I'll get you an AI. Maine thought for a few moments. He rose his hands, indicating something, growling as he did it.

"No, you can't have Epsilon. I need it to prove my innocence. In which case, I'm going to ask, along with my freedom, if I can have one of the remaining AI. Once I receive the AI, I shall give it to you. Deal?" Washington held out his hand to shake Maine's. Slowly, Maine reached out and shook Washington's hand. Good, good. Now, I suggest you head into Valhalla first, where Epsilon is located. After you scare them, or kill one or two of them, I'll come in, and get Epsilon. Washington walked out of the shack, thinking about his plans.

Maine was thinking too.

But he wasn't thinking of this plan. He knew Washington wasn t really going to give him an AI. So, Maine decided he was just going to steal the Epsilon Unit, whether Washington had proved his innocence or not. In fact, he hoped Washington went back to jail. Maine would get his second wish.  
>Revenge.<p>

A/N: Any events that occur in this fanfiction, and that don't exactly match up with Season 9, can be considered completley NON-CANON. Also, I reuploaded this because after changing the format, " and ' vanished from the text.


End file.
